The Tuxedoed Saiyan - A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL -
by FutureTrunks98
Summary: His eyes set on the Prince Of All Saiyans, Goku has himself a competitor, Turles, to win Vegeta's heart over. Luckily the prince has organized a Halloween party for that night and has invited the whole school to it. Will Goku manage to steal Vegeta's heart, or will Turles sneak away with dirty plans and steal the "Beauty Of The Summer"? [YAOI] \\ONE SHOT\\ Rated T for language.


_The sweetness of different flavored hard candy . . . Lemon Heads and ooooooh, Jolly Ranchers. _

Goku chuckled as he felt hot drool run down his chin, his face looking up to the ceiling with a silly, stupid expression.

"Son Goku?"

"H-Huh?"

"Son Goku!" he could hear a voice yell his name.

Goku jumped up and snapped back to reality, shaking his head then looking up at the Geometry teacher.

"_Oh right . . . I'm still_ **_here_**."

Complete silence covered the room, eyeballs staring down at Goku as if he had done some prank and everyone knew it was him.

"Y-Yes Ms. Lee?"

"Would you mind telling me the smallest side of triangle ASD in your textbook?"

Looking down at the boring text on the rented textbook, he scratched his head and let out a small sound.

"Um, what question number?"

There was a groan from the back of the room, followed by the sound of a seat being pushed back.

"Number thirty-five you idiot!"

Goku furrowed his eyebrow as goosebumps raced up his back. Turning his head and looking over his shoulder, he growled.

"Shut up Turles, no one asked you!"

"Oh sorry, I thought you asked that question _publicly_." Turles smirked, emphasizing the word 'publicly'.

Goku hissed as he jumped out of his seat, turning over to Turles.

Turles backed up a bit and put his hands up, leveled to his face.

"Woah now tiger! Remember? We are in a _classroom_!"

"Stop this madness!" a short saiyan stood up from his seat and crossed his arms, "Can't you both see that some people here want to learn?!"

Turles raised an eyebrow as Goku jumped up, his heart skipping a beat. His mouth forming into a kitten's, a blush covering his cheeks, he spoke out towards the darker toned saiyan, "Yeah Turles! Listen to the prince!"

Vegeta's eyes widened and hissed a bit, "That didn't go towards you Kakarot!"

Goku's eyebrows springed up, "Oh realllllyyy?"

Vegeta growled.

"_This disgrace of a saiyan! H-He's so stupid! I wonder how he even got enrolled into this class! He can't even answer a simple question like 2+2!_" _  
><em>

"ALL OF YOU! SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL BE GIVEN EXTRA HOMEWORK!"

Vegeta and Turles quickly sat down, Goku grumbling and looking over at the teacher, "But it's Halloween night today!"

Ms. Lee lifted one of her eyebrows up, "I don't care if it is or not, you will get extra homework if I catch you spacing out again Mr. Son. Last warning."

Goku pouted as he slumped back into his seat, looking up at the clock.

"_Damn . . . 2:50! So close! Why does time take so long to tick away in these type of days?_"

Looking up, back at the teacher and at the problems projected onto the white poster, Goku's cell phone vibrated in his pant pocket. Looking around and then at the teacher that had her back turned, he pulled out his cell phone and looked at the message he had just received.

_Hey Goku, I heard that Vegeta is throwing a Halloween party and has invited some peeps! Want to sneak in pal? Right after we get our costumes on at home?_

Goku smirked, peeking over his shoulder at Vegeta, then texting his friend, Krillin, back.

_Sure! Why not?_

Looking up at the clock again, his smirk only grew bigger and twisted.

His phone vibrating in his hands, he looked back down.

_You still dressing up as Lionel Messi? _

_. . ._

_No . . . I have a BETTER costume now . . ._

_. . ._

_Who you gonna be now pal?_

_. . ._

_It's a surprise._

_. . ._

_Nigga, why do you always have to be so mysterious at this time of year?_

_. . ._

_Because I can, life rolls like that. What time does the party start? I still want to go and get myself some candy around the neighborhood._

_. . . _

_It starts at 10:00, ends at 6:00 in the morning._

_. . ._

_Dude . . . we're gonna have a great time. I can just feel it._

_. . ._

_Why do you say that? Oh wait . . . _

_. . . _

_Yup. You know what I mean. If the party rolls that long, than that means Vegeta's parents are out of town._

_. . ._

_GET SOME MAH MAN!_

_. . ._

Goku chuckled to himself and slid the phone back into his pocket, looking up at the clock again. 2:58 . . . one more minute of class left!

Looking back up at the projected questions again, the teacher spoke out.

"Alright kidos, I know it's Halloween today, but anyhow."

Goku gulped as he began to sweat.

"_C'mon clock! Tick faster!_"

"Tonight's homework will be pages 158 to- "

All of the teen saiyans then jumped up and out of their seats and began to run out the door. The bell had rang it's rhythm of freedom. Goku laughed as he grabbed his backpack, thrusting his binder into it and running out of the room.

"Hey!" a voice from behind called.

Stopping in his steps, he turned his head 90 degrees, catching the small saiyan prince running after him. His eyes right away turning to hearts, he blushed.

"_V-Vegeta **CAN'T** be following **ME**! Or is he?!_"

Goku chuckled as he smiled, "Vege-"

His words then got cut off as the small beauty passed him. Turning back, he caught sight of his prince running to Turles.

"Hey Turles! I wanna personally invite you to my party!"

"Party? But I have football practice tonight."

Vegeta pouted, making his kitten expression, "Please with a cherry on top?"

Turles twitched a bit, "I could careless about a stankin' Halloween party."

Vegeta gasped as he grabbed a hold of Turles' arm and cuddled up it, "Pleaseeee!~ I only made this party because I wanted you to come along!"

Turles blushed slightly at the sight of the beauty of the entire school cuddling up his arm, but only made Goku grow angry. Turles sensing the angered saiyan's energy perking up, smirked to himself and grabbed the blonde Vegeta by his small and irresistible hips.

"Alright honey buns, I'll go since you insist me to do so."

Vegeta blushed as his mint green eyes beamed a heavenly look, "Really? You really will?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I could just, oh, I dunno, **_skip_ **football practice for ya."

Vegeta's eyes widened at the darker saiyan's remark. He really couldn't believe what was coming out of Turles' mouth. Skip football practice only for **_him_**?! Oh my it was like a dream come true!

More saiyan ears then eavesdropped into the conversation as Turles' huge football sized hands now grabbed Vegeta's hips at full length.

One of the feminine saiyans then gasped, whispering to a friend, "Gurl! Oh my god, like, Turles is _**finally** _showing interest for someone!"

"No way!"

"Like, are, Vegeta and Turles dating?"

"They look like a nice couple."

"What!? Turles?"

"Like, Turles is now more popular than Goku."

"No, I thought Goku was dating him?"

Many whispers went among the crowd of saiyan high schoolers, Goku growling and burning inside. Turles was taking away his football reputation by each second that ticked. He could hear more talk about Turles than anything! Of course, many people admired him, but, Turles, taking away his fame _**AND** _Vegeta? No way!

Vegeta puckered his lips as he got closer to the bigger male before him, Turles' arms, only obeying the laws of male nature, dragged his hands down to the prince's bubble butt. Their noses touching and their lips only centimeters away from each other. Vegeta let out a sensual moan as he cut their lip distance to nearly a millimeter, closing his eyes.

Turles' smirk grew twisted, quickly glancing over at Goku.

"_Oh! That is **enough**! He is **so** going down tonight!_" Goku growled, a golden aura covering him.

Tules then rapidly placed a kiss on the prince's cheek, pulling away as sounds of awe then came along the crowd around them. Vegeta blushed, pouting; the dark male chuckling and crossing his arms.

"We don't want to get heated in front of this crowd or do we now pixie stik? Don't worry, tonight, we'll go all the way. I'll make sure you remember the taste of my candy."

Vegeta, now red as a ripe tomato, giggled as he fluttered a wink at Turles.

"See you tonight, I'll make sure you enjoy."

Ooos came from within the crowds, then followed by whispers as the pair of flirting geese walked off into their own directions. Goku clenched his teeth, his hand turning into a fist, his hair flashing black from yellow to black which caused eyes to fling over to him.

The male saiyan growled and slowly began to ascend to his super saiyan form, which no one has even experienced. The crowd began to back up, many fleeing and fearing their lives were at risk.

"This . . . this is what the prince must have always been talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"Super . . . saiyajin . . . "

Many people had fled by the time Goku's hair turned yellow, his eyes a mint green.

"Turles . . . you will _**pay**_!"

* * *

><p>Turles dawdled off, minding his own business and looking cool as usual as a pair of his friends then approached him, chuckling and nudging him.<p>

"Hey bro, I see you pickin' up on the beauty of the summer." Broly laughed.

"He _**is** _pretty hot if you give him a good stare, can't deny it." Raditz crossed his arms.

"Tch." Turles shrugged as he continued his slow pace walk.

"So, are you actually skipping football practice?" Broly asked, tilting one of his eyebrows up.

"Yeah, are you?" Raditz added.

Turles laughed, putting his arms around his friends' necks.

"I'm hittin the cherry, why wouldn't I?"

Raditz frowned a bit, "Really bro? That's all you think about."

Broly chuckled to himself, "With or without the glove?"

"Pfft, obviously without, that damn thing feels disgusting when I just try it on."

"I am pretty sure you'd do it without." Broly smirked.

"Bro, what if you get the beauty preggers?" Raditz sighed out.

"Pregnant? I'll just pull off a 'Oh, I got expelled from this school and I can't come back' note and leave the little blondie. Besides, who wouldn't want a treat when it's free and willing?"

Raditz raised an eyebrow, "_This freak . . . _"

"Oh, hey I almost forgot, I haven't chosen out a costume yet! I have to get going."

"I thought you were going in as a hippy, Coco Chanel." Turles teased.

"Yeah yeah, hahah, well, I have decided to change at the last moment." Raditz lied and rolled his eyes.

"So that means that you will also be skipping football practice?" Broly asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Going to the party or trick or treating with you little brother?" Turles crossed his arms.

"Both! Who would want to skip the free candy and the fun of scaring the crap out of kids?"

"True." Turles snickered.

Broly scratched his head, "Yeah, you have a point there."

"So, you goin now?" Raditz laughed.

"I'm only going to scare kids and steal some candy from 'em." Broly smirked.

"Who would even want to do the old door to door tradition when instead, you can take them from vulnerable kids?" Tules raised an eyebrow, furrowing his other eyebrow.

"Either way, we go to have fun and not ruin our image in front of the whole school." Broly growled.

" _. . . these guys are something else._" Raditz thought, bidding farewell to his friends right after.

"_I have to tell this to Kakarot, if he wants Vegeta so badly as he speaks he does._" Raditz spoke to himself as he exited the school and began to fly home.

* * *

><p>"Dude! What's with this big ass cape? We're gonna run late if you think we're gonna help you!" Krillin frowned.<p>

"Shh!" Yamcha looked over at Krillin and handed him a roll of mary, "Smoke it man, smoke it and chill."

"Tch!" Krillin growls as he tossed the roll back at his friend, "Bro, how many times do I have to tell you?! I don't do mary!"

"Your loss man." Yamcha took another inhale, letting out the smoke.

Krillin let out a sigh as he looked over at the half dressed Goku.

"Nearly done?"

"_Nearly?! I should be saying 'You done taking a million years?'!_"

"Nearly, I just need to put on the costume bro." Goku chuckled as he took his mask into his fingers.

"Damn, about time, it took you forever to just do your dang hair."

"Hey, got to look good for the people, remember, our football reputation stands upon me as captain." Goku raised an eyebrow and a finger.

"Ah right." Krillin chuckled.

"So what are you supposed to be?" the bigger male asked Krillin as he slipped on the top of his tux.

"A millionaire." Krillin smirked as he lifted up his fake money from his pockets, "And Yamcha is . . . your regular pot smoker."

Goku let out a laugh as he put on his mask and slipped a couple of roses underneath his tux.

"What'chu supposed to be Mr. Roses?"

Goku let out a sigh as he popped his top hat onto his head, taking the cape from his hanger, "Please tell me you know."

"Should I know?"

"Very . . . " Goku frowned, putting on his dressing shoes.

"Let me guess . . . cape boy?"

Goku groaned, facepalming, "No, I'm - "

"Oh oh! I got it! Your a masked man! Masquerade related!"

"NO! I'M TUXEDO MASK!"

Krillin gasped, "Oh I knew that! Yeah, I knew it!" he laughed, sarcastic as usual.

Yamcha glanced over at Goku, taking one more breath in of the intoxicating green plant.

"Dude, you need to chill, need some weed?" Yamcha asked, taking one out from his rusty pocket, which was now stained green.

"Hell no!" Goku frowned, Krillin beginning to laugh.

"You guys are something else."

"Well anyway, I'm ready, let's go!" Goku smiled as he slipped on his white gloves, taking his trick or treat bag into his hands.

"Let the screaming begin." Krillin smirked.

"Hey Krillin, aren't you the one that usually screams?" Yamcha looked over at the short male, taking another puff of mary.

Krillin blushed, his eyes widening as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shut up man!"

Goku laughed as he fixed his top hat, walking out of his room to the living room. Opening the front door of his house, the male looked back over to his father.

"Zombie Dad, we're leaving."

Bardock looked up from the TV screen and smiled, waving at Goku and his friends, "Have fun you kids!"

"Kakarot, wait!" a voice from the hallway yelled out.

Goku then looked over, the taller teen dressed in black attire, "Raditz? What are you supposed to be?"

"No time to explain, I need to talk to you alone."

Goku whined as he pouted, "What? But I'll loose time to trick or treat! Vegeta's party starts soon you know."

"I know you idiot! But that's exactly what I want to talk to you about, the party."

"The party?"

"Yes." Raditz nodded as he took his brother's hand and led him to the empty hallway.

Looking over at his brother's friends, Raditz huffed out, "This will take a while, sorry pip squeaks."

Krillin crossed his arms, Yamcha then blinking and sitting up as the pair of brothers left the scenery.

"Is that dude alright? I ain't that small, maybe he needs some we - "

"Can you shut up about that!? It's getting annoying! Geez!" Krillin frowned as his head turned red.

"Damn, sorry bro, but, weed makes miracles."

"Whatever pot head."

Yamcha shrugged, holding the green plant between his pointer and middle finger.

. . .

"Bro, what? What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Goku raised an eyebrow, his eyes then turning wide, "Don't tell me! He finally corresponded to my feelings!?"

Raditz twitched as he growled, "No you idiot! Now shut up and listen!"

Goku crossed his arms and pouted, " . . . damn."

"Hopefully all of this syncs into that peanut sized brain of yours and not just enters from one ear and leaves the other."

Goku then nodded, his head looking down as to give Raditz a sign he were ready.

"Alright, well, listen to this carefully. Turles is planning to have sexual intercourse with Vegeta tonight. He told me and the group if the blonde gets pregnant, it's goodbye to this school and district."

Goku's eyes widened in concern, "What?"

"Hey, hear me out! This is what I want you to do, the blondie is planning to play Spin the Bottle, closet make-out version. Other than the fact that the make-out session could last up to 20 minutes, depending, I want you to sit across from Vegeta. Not next or near to him, **_ACROSS_** from him, or else you can say goodbye to conquering him and making him yours."

The tuxedoed saiyan looked over at his brother.

"That's all have to say."

"Why?" Goku gave his brother a puzzled look.

'What?"

"Why are you telling me all of this? It's as if you really care about me and all . . . or are _**you**_ planning something?"

"Are you kidding me?! I have no thirst for that squirt!"

"I don't believe you Raditz, you're probably going by your group's orders and all and want me to be left out, that is, after all, all you have ever done to me my whole life. Ignore me, pretended that I never existed, and now you come up to me with this crap?"

"Kakarot! This isn't a game!"

"Uhuh . . . " Goku squinted his eyes at his brother.

"Have it your way! It's up to you if you want this chick or not. I'm done wasting my time with you, knowing that you will probably not change your mind. Stubborn ass mother fucker."

Raditz then walked away from his brother, giving him a serious glare. Goku couldn't believe it, his brother, he had never sounded this serious before . . . he never even helped him in the past. He had no choice but to confide on his brother and go along with the plan.

* * *

><p>"Pum-Pumpkin." Vegeta chuckled as he slipped on his black, cosplay boots, "Ah, I just have a feeling that this party will be the best one ever, like the <em>Party Of The Century<em>, you know."

"Mew." Vegeta's cat, Equinox, purred out, a smile on its face.

The saiyan prince giggled, bending down to pet the kitten, "Listen Equinox, I want you to be a good girl and stay in this room for the rest of the night, up until day, ok? Vegeta doesn't want you to get hurt or taken away from him or he'll get sad."

Equinox meowed again, nodding as if she understood her owner's orders.

Vegeta sighed as he sat up, combing out some of his hair he had turned into swirls, like the real Blair. Taking his separate sleeves to the costume, he slipped them on and took one last look at himself.

"Well Equinox, how does Vegeta look? Hm?"

A mew of acceptance escaped the kitten's vocal cords, then purring up the prince's leg. Vegeta smiled as he took the fluffy, tiny creature into his arms, setting it down on his bed. Taking steps to the entrance of his room, Vegeta took a deep breath as he looked back at his pet cat.

"Here I go, no going back now." Vegeta purred, taking his twisted witch hat from the hat holder.

Taking one more step and opening the door, the male walked out, closing the door after himself. His eyes, that were now orange due to the contacts he had applied before leaving the room, beamed with excitement and nervousness per each step he took down the steps of the entrance of the mansion he called a house. Tilting his head up with pride, Vegeta spoke to one of his servants.

"Hey, what'chu waiting for? Let the crowd in!"

His eyes then averting to the DJ he had hired for the night, he smirked, "Let the beat begin! The music ain't stoppin' still I say so!"

The DJ smiled and slipped in a mixing record, the crowd of saiyans outside then running in. Vegeta blushed as many other guys approached him, nonetheless, he quickly ended their conversations, they all knew who he was actually thirsty for. To many, they thought that his thirst would never be quenched, but Vegeta didn't care, after all, Tules himself said he would come along, and he will . . . right?

* * *

><p>"Woah, there's a lot of people here." Krillin lifted an eyebrow.<p>

"I never even knew that Vegeta had such a huge house!" Goku's eyes widened.

"Well of course he does you moron, he's the prince of all saiyans, his dad is the mayor of this whole entire planet."

"Sugoi!"

"Yeah, very." Krillin smirked, "Now lets get our asses in, we don't want to miss out on all the fun or do we?"

"Never in my whole entire life!" Goku laughed as he began to run over to the mansion, his friends behind his back.

Entering the huge house, Goku chuckled as he spotted Vegeta.

"Ah look, he's dressed up as Blair." Goku blushed as his eyes turned to hearts.

The prince chuckled as he talked to some of his friends, his head then turning over to the tuxedoed saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widened, a blush appearing across his face as their eyes met. Vegeta then formed out a smirk across his face.

"_Heh, I bet he thinks I'm Turles._" the male saiyan chuckled as Krillin nudged him.

"Hey, what are you starin' at? Hmm?" Krillin extended the m's in exaggeration.

"Nothing much really, just 'The Beauty Of The Summer'."

"Do you mean . . . Vegeta?" Krillin lifted up an eyebrow, looking over at to where Goku was staring at, and there he was, the prince of all saiyans in a Blair costume.

"Oh damn, he looks rather pampered up doesn't he?"

Yamcha crossed his arms, puffing out some smoke from his mouth, "I heard that him and Turles flirted in the middle of the hallway."

Goku growled, crossing his arms, "Yeah, they did."

"You mad bro?" Krillin laughed as Goku's eyes glared down at the small man.

"Shut up, or do you want to die a virgin?" the bigger male hissed, making Krillin go cold.

"N-No thanks." the bald man stuttered.

Goku let out a huff as he began to walk over to the dance floor, his friends following. Some chicks sooner or later approached them, asking for a dance.

Goku blushed as soon as one of the prettiest junior girls, Chi Chi, had come up to him, asking for a dance or two.

"Well sure, I can't turn ya down." Goku smiled.

"What a gentleman, I've been asking for quite a while now, no one accepted to dance with me."

"Why wouldn't anyone dance with you?"

"They think I'm scary." Chi Chi pouted.

"Why? I don't understand."

Chi Chi's eyes glistened a bit as she looked up at the masked saiyan, "You mean . . . you haven't heard the latest school news?"

"I haven't?"

Chi Chi looked down, "_Time to say goodbye to this one as well._"

Goku looked confused. What is it that this girl did for everyone to be so afraid of her?

The bigger saiyan shook his head, his hand going down to Chi Chi's chin, tilting her head up, "Tell me, I swear I won't run away from you."

Chi Chi blushed at the comment, getting closer to the saiyan, "Well I . . . "

"Tell me, no hesitation needed."

"I . . . I . . . "

Not far to the side, the prince of all saiyans stood, constantly glancing back and forth to the friend he was talking to, to Goku (who he thinks is actually Turles) and Chi Chi. Vegeta twitched a bit as soon as he sensed Chi Chi's closeness to the masked saiyan.

"_T-That little . . . ! Getting close to MY Turles?! And he's allowing it?!_"

"Vegeta? Vegeta what's wrong?" Vegeta's friend Frui asked.

The prince growled, "That girl, is getting near what is MINE!"

Frui, lifting up an eyebrow, looked over towards where Vegeta's attention was being gathered, which was Goku and Chi Chi. Frui's eyes widened, a gulp following.

"May I advise not to fiddle with that girl."

"What?! Why so?" Vegeta frowned.

"I heard she can pack quite a punch, she's also in an _**ALL BOYS**_ wrestling team, but she was an exception and was allowed in due to her immense power."

"Immense power? No one is stronger than **_me_**! The **_PRINCE_** Of All Saiyans!"

"Please hear me out Vegeta, I heard she beat up the school's top wresting champion, Nappa, in less than a minute. I believe Nappa held the school's record for quite a while as well. Next week, she'll be in nationals and everyone has their bets that Chi Chi will win."

"Immense power my ass."

"Vegeta _please_."

"No! She's messing with what's mine! I'll make her think twice before toying around with **_MY_** Turles!"

"Let me at least talk you out of thi - !"

With that, Frui looked over at the pair of geese, which were now closer than ever.

"Everyone is scared of me since then." Chi Chi sighed, looking up at the masked saiyan.

Goku's eyes displayed sadness deep into them, this girl was being ignored due to the fact of beating up a strong opponent, but Goku didn't care. Breaking the bond between him and Chi Chi as of that point, he then wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely.

"I still don't understand how they can do such a thing . . . I mean, you're so beautiful and innocent looking."

Chi Chi blushed at the comment, looking up at the bigger figure.

"You think so?"

"Would I be lying to you? Tell me, does it look like I'm the one to be joking around with cute, strong girls like you?"

Chi Chi's eyes beamed happily, her arms holding the saiyan in an embrace.

"Thank you, may I have the gratitude to know your name Tuxedoed Man?"

"It'll be a secret between us for now madam." Goku smiled, Chi Chi getting closer to the saiyan.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, I, unlike other girls, are very impatient."

Their noses touching and lips only a breath away, Vegeta then barged into them, his face all red.

"Ah! Vegeta!" Goku's eyes widened, Chi Chi lifting up an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing fiddling with _**my**_ property?!" Vegeta looked up at the strong female.

"Your property? Hah! How can you call something your property if it doesn't have your name on it?!" Chi Chi laughed.

Vegeta growled as he clenched his teeth, "Have _**you**_ not heard the latest news around the school?!"

"Why would I care about news? I could careless about it pipsqueak."

Heads turned over towards the fighting teens as soon as they heard a showdown was about to get on. The many crowds of saiyans then formed a crooked, uneven circle around the two fighting organisms, Goku at the center spot.

"Let me warn you . . . you floozy, you are messing with the wrong type of relationship if it has something to do with Vegeta, The Prince Of All Saiyans. If I were you I'd back up and walk away if you don't want to loose your pride over beating up that weakling Nappa."

"Oooh, I'm scared." Chi Chi rolled her eyes.

"Watch your language missy, I will put you back in your place if you don't shut up!"

"Is that a threat? Is that all you do? Talk and don't make things happen? You know, you talk too much and get little done, I shouldn't be afraid of you and all of your plastic body."

Ooos covered the crowd as soon as the last word was shed through Chi Chi's lips.

"Oh bitch please, I can wipe off 99% of what you call beauty with a tissue at this instant."

"Oh really now? Is this another one of your sayings that you will leave undone?" Chi Chi smirked.

"I'll have to leave it undone, or do you want to leave the whole school blind because of it? I'm pretty sure you're just all freckles and pimples under all that make-up, oh, let's not forget wrinkles too."

Chi Chi's eyes widened, her mouth dropping.

"YO MAMA FIGHT!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"Yo Mama! Yo Mama!" the crowd then chanted.

"Badasses first! Yo mama is so fat that she passed in front of the tv screen and I missed 6 episodes of Chobits." Vegeta chanted.

"Oh yeah? Yo mama is so stupid, she should get liposuction instead of going on a diet."

"Yo mama is so ugly she makes blind kids cry!" Vegeta laughed, Chi Chi looking kinda defeated, but she wouldn't give up.

"Yo mama is so ugly, she went to an ugly contest and the manager said, 'Sorry, no professionals'!"

A wave of displeasuring sounds came from the crowd.

"That joke is so old."

"It's being overused."

Vegeta smiled, he had this one in the bag.

"Yo mama's so fat that I took a picture of her last Christmas and decided to print it, and guess what? That picture is still printing as we speak."

"OOOOH!" the crowd began to go wild.

"Buuurn!" some others yelled from within the crowd.

Chi Chi growled, her hands turning into fists as she screamed out, "Your mother is so fat that a pack of whales confused her as one of them."

Vegeta laughed, "That all you got?"

Chi Chi twitched a bit, trying to not let the tears within her erupt.

"I told you to back off before I humiliated you, now you pay the price. Yo mama is so ugly, I tried to print a picture of her, but the printer refused to."

"Y-Yo mama is so stupid, she thought Meow Mix was a CD for cats."

The crowd laughed.

"That's funny!" one of them spoke to himself.

"We want something serious Chi, you did beat up Nappa right?!" a section from the crowd yelled.

Chi Chi shivered in fright, feeling as if she just swallowed a giant pill. She was being humiliated in front of the whole school at the thought of many people thought she was scary. Her pride was slowly being deteriorated into smithereens just by a 'Yo Mama' fight.

"Let me end this." Vegeta smirked as he looked at Chi Chi with cold eyes.

"This will probably teach you not to mess with the Prince Of All Saiyans. Yo mama is like a chicken coop, cocks fly in and out all day long!"

Chi Chi hissed and looked down.

"Give up yet, girly?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Y-You may have won this time! But I'll be back!" Chi Chi cried as she ran off.

Vegeta laughed and laughed as the crowd went around him, giving him compliments as Goku stood there, smiling.

"_Wow, he really is a warrior. Another reason why I like him._" the tuxedoed man blushed, walking over to the refreshments table to get some punch.

Taking two cups into his hand and pouring in some of the flavored water into the cups. Goku then walked over to Vegeta again, where the crowd had finally disappeared.

"Here, I bet your throat is dry after all that talk."

The prince blushed as he looked up at the masked man and took the cup into his hands, "Thanks."

"It's nothing." Goku chuckled.

"_Hey wait . . . if he thinks I'm Turles, then maybe I should speak my heart out to him . . . tell him how I feel._"

"Anything for you my prince." Goku added with a smile.

Vegeta looked up at Goku, his eyes wide.

Goku chuckled and held the prince close, his hands threading through the small saiyan's curls. The prince looked up at Goku, pressing his lips against his cheek out of nowhere, his cheeks burning red. Goku gasped to himself, trying to keep in his urge to blush and get all crazy. He never thought the prince's lips could be able to be pressed anywhere among him. Vegeta most likely hated him like crazy, but tonight was an exception, the prince thought he was Turles and Goku liked it. He liked the feeling of having the prince all to himself, his warmth for himself, everything, from head to toe, was his tonight.

Vegeta pulled away, the biggest and cutest blush ever across his face.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore."

Goku stood frozen for a minute, looking down at the small figure with his wondering eyes. If it weren't for the mask he was wearing, this wouldn't be happening. If he haven't decided to be Tuxedo Mask for this year, he wouldn't have had the prince for himself. He was happy.

Suddenly, he lost all thought and control of his body. His eyes slowly closed, his hand going down to the prince's chin and lifting it up, his other hand wrapping around the small and cute waist of his. Short and quick heartbeats came from within Goku's chest, causing him to breathe heavily as noses touched.

Vegeta blushed, his eyes closing shut, his hands tracing up the bigger saiyan's arms, shoulders, then around his neck.

Both quickly closing the gap, their mouths half opened, their tongues slowly met. Vegeta moaned softly, his blush getting bigger as slowly both fell into a romantic, quenching tongue kiss.

Chi Chi, who was sitting all alone in the back of the room, slowly gazed upon the kissing figures, a sigh escaping her lungs.

"Oh my masked man, how I wish you were single." the female looked down.

The saiyans then parted in a slow pace, their lungs begging for air. Their eyes opening then, Vegeta smiled. Goku couldn't help but snicker. His first kiss, was with Vegeta, the Prince Of All Saiyans.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty, Chellery, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Vegeta smiled, the female saiyan then walking to the middle of the room and giving the bottle a spin. Running back to place, she giggled as the bottle span and span, until it stopped.<p>

"Alright, Chellery and Frui, off to three minutes of heaven!"

The saiyan Frui couldn't help but blush, Chellery was one of the top track girls, was also in eurythmic dance and on top of that, she was a total cutie!

Chellery then sat up and walked over to the male. Frui quickly sat up and took the girl's hand, walking over to the closet, where an Optimus Prime costumed person stood and closed the door to the closet as soon as the pair entered.

Goku blushed, there was no telling what could go on in there. Anything could happen, even sex. Goku covered his blush as he peeked over at Vegeta, which was across from him.

"_I wonder where Turles is . . . he hasn't gotten here._"

Goku shrugged as he smiled, "Well, the longer he takes the better."

Three minutes quickly passed, the pair then walked out of the closet, their hair messy as ever. Frui's friends then ran over to them, asking many inappropriate questions, the girl blushing as she took a seat where she usually sat.

"Alright, chop chop." Vegeta clapped his hands, "Enough socialization time, now who wants to spin the bottle next?"

Yamcha shrugged and walked up to the bottle. Not wanting to stop smoking, he kicked the bottle enough so it could spin a couple of times. The male then took a seat back where he was as eyes were kept on the spinning bottle until it stopped.

"Oooooo." The crowd harmonized at Krillin chuckled.

Goku blushed as he looked over at where the bottle was and . . . oh my GOD! It was pointing at **_HIM_**! Looking across was the beautiful Prince Of All Saiyans, Vegeta. Goku's heart began to palpitate crazy as he got up and tried his best to smirk and keep his cool.

Vegeta also stood up and smiled, "Alright, off into Heaven for - "

"I CALL TWENTY MINUTES!"

Goku's eyes widened as he looked over towards where the shout came from.

Krillin smirked and winked, "_Get some mah man!_"

Goku blushed as he glared down at the small teen, man was he gonna get it soon.

"Alright then, twenty minutes of heaven it is." Vegeta giggled as he walked up to Goku and took his hand.

Goku looked down at the small figure before him, keeping his cool as he made his best smirk.

"Please, excuse me madam."

Vegeta blushed a bit as he was thrown up gently into the air, landing in the male's arms, safe and sound. The girls all went 'aww', the boys throwin wolf whistles at the couple.

"This is a proper way to take a goddess into heaven."

The prince's blush darkened more, the bigger male beginning to walk to the closet. Suddenly, the door opened to the front of the house, letting in Broly, Turles, and Raditz themselves.

Raditz looked over at all of the commotion and took sight of the prince and his brother.

"_Well done little brother. I knew I could count on you._" Raditz smiled as Turles came up to him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing." Raditz chuckled, "Say, why don't we go and take a chance in 'Spin The Bottle'?"

"You know I'm not the type of man to be waiting on something." Turles frowned, "But if you say so."

The group then walked over to the circle of teens and took seats as soon as Goku and Vegeta entered the closet. Turles' instincts then perked up as he looked over to Frui.

"Hey man," Turles' fangs flashed, "Where's the babe?"

"Oh, do you mean Vegeta? He just went into the closet with a masked man."

"Really? Well that's a - WAIT! Do you mean he's already been picked on?!"

"Yeah man, it's been a chunk of a while too."

Turles growled as his hands turned into fists.

"This masked man . . . will pay dearly."

* * *

><p>Vegeta looked up at the bigger saiyan as he was sat down, the blush still across his face.<p>

"Who are you? Turles wouldn't have . . . done such a romantic thing."

Goku's eyes widened as he gazed upon the beauty before him and shook his head.

"That's not to worry of for now." the saiyan smiled as he pecked the smaller saiyan's lips, "All I want you to know for now is that I want you to trust me and to let me be your guide."

Vegeta's eyes widened, his blush getting deeper as he closed his eyes, "I don't know who you are . . . but . . . I trust you with my life."

Goku smiled and held the prince close to him, "I want you to know, that I have been watching over you for the longest of times and have never let my eyes dance off to anyone else."

The bigger saiyan took another kiss from the prince as he walked him over to the wall.

"I love you Vegeta, but I've been afraid to tell you all of these years."

Vegeta blushed as he managed to utter two words out of his vocal cords, "Chi Chi."

Goku stopped in place as he looked down at Vegeta, "What?"

"Chi Chi . . . you said that you haven't averted your eyes to anyone else . . . then what about Chi Chi?"

"I was only trying to make her feel better about her accomplishments, girls are sometimes hard to understand."

Vegeta looked up at the masked man and began to cry, "Why was she so close to you then?"

"Hey, I have no intention to sleep with anyone but with you Vegeta." Goku spoke as his arms went around the small figure, holding him closely.

"Listen to me, trust me." Goku sighed as he pecked Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta mewled a bit, "I don't know why I'm crying over such a little thing . . . I don't even know you but my heart aches when I see you with another person."

"It's called love."

"Huh?" Vegeta's eyes raced up to the masked man, "What did you say?"

"What you're feeling, it's called true love Vegeta."

"But . . . I thought I liked Turles . . . "

"Your heart is guiding you correctly, he only wanted to play with you."

"Play?" Vegeta's eyes widened.

Goku shook his head and stroked the prince's cheek, "Sometimes, some things can be hard to understand."

Vegeta's eyes then began to get coated with tears as his hands went up to the corner of the mask, "Please, I need to know your identity. I want to know who the heart stealer is."

Goku's hands then went up to Vegeta's, gliding them back down to his sides, "How about this, tomorrow, after school, I'll be waiting for you at the fountain at front."

The prince blushed as he sighed, "I need to know right now, I can't wait long."

Goku's finger then went over Vegeta's lips as he smiled, "You can, everything is possible."

Vegeta's eyes glistened as he took Goku's finger away from his lips, "Kiss me."

The bigger saiyan blushed slightly and right away did as Vegeta commanded. The prince moaned slightly as his hands went up the masked man's back, kissing back deeply. Goku then pushed Vegeta against the wall and kissed down his neck, leaving hickeys along the way.

"A-Ah . . . !" Vegeta moaned as his hands gripped onto the man's cape. Who is this guy who stole his heart? Who is this guy which his heart has suddenly determined to love? So many questions went around Vegeta's center of mind as many emotions coated him.

"Vegeta, I love you." Goku purred out as he began to kiss the prince's shoulders.

Vegeta's eyes closed, a huge blush covering his cheeks as he let out many of his love cries.

"I l-love you too!~" Vegeta moaned out almost immediately.

. . .

Time passed by as if they were seconds, and sooner than thought, the twenty minutes of heaven were over. The Optimus Prime costumed teen had opened the door back into the bright room, but had knocked beforehand thankfully. The two pair of lovebirds exited the romm a little afterwards, their hair wacky and clothes rustled up. Vegeta smiled brightly and laughed as he held onto the masked man's arm, which he didn't know was Goku's. The bigger saiyan just kept his cool and chuckled a bit as he saw his friend Krillin's silent remarks. He could tell he kept on saying something like 'Ya got da bootay!' and 'I'm proud of you mah man!'

Goku smiled a bit, he was happy he had Krillin as a friend. Not separating from the beauty, he sat down right next to him as his eyes went around the circle, surprised he didn't see Turles around, his eyes then met with the two other jocks of the group, Broly and his brother, Raditz. Exchanging looks with his brother, Goku asked, 'Where's the nigga?'

'He's upstairs fucking some other blonde.' Raditz replied.

'Knew it.'

'Told you it was a game, happy you decided to follow along to what I told you to do so.'

Goku nodded in acceptance as Vegeta nuzzled up his chest. The saiyan looked down at the smaller and chuckled, "What is it?"

"Kiss me?" Vegeta blushed.

Goku laughed and quickly went a little lower, just enough to peck Vegeta's lips. The crowd then gave away a sound wave of acceptance.

"I love you." Vegeta said openly as he smiled, "Pum-Pumpkin.~"

Goku smiled as well and replied, "I love you too, my beauty of a saiyan."

* * *

><p>"Ah where is he?" Goku frowned as he flew down to the water fountain with a bouquet of roses, a heart shaped chocolate box, and a huge, white kitten plush.<p>

"Don't tell me I missed him! That would be one bad thing to start off with." Goku sighed as he looked around and sooner or later, his eyes met the blonde Vegeta.

Goku's heart began to pound crazily, but he kept his cool. He then pulled out his mask from his long sleeve shirt and put it on so Vegeta could recognize him easier, and indeed it did. The prince quickly ran to Goku before he did to anyone else as soon as his mint green eyes met his.

"My masked man!" Vegeta smiled and then looked at all the presents.

Goku couldn't help but smile as he handed his lover the bouquet of roses and the chocolate, along with the huge cat.

"All of these are for me?" The prince asked as his blush grew bigger.

"All for you Vegeta." The bigger saiyan smiled as he took off his mask.

"G-Goku?!" Vegeta stuttered as his eyes grew wide.

"Yes, that's me." Goku chuckled as his hand flied to the back of his head.

"_Here comes rejection._"

The saiyans at first stayed silent and looked at each other before one even spoke a word. It's as if they met for the first time and had fallen deeply in love.

Vegeta smiled, "I knew it was you all along, my masked love."

Goku's eyes widened as he looked down at the prince, who was blushing furiously.

"I love you Goku." Vegeta's eyes glistened as he pecked Goku's lips.

The bigger male kissed back slowly, a blush coming across his face, then a smile.

"I love you too Vegeta, ah! Should I help you with your book bag? Carry anything for you?"

Vegeta blushed slightly, "Ah . . . you can help me with my bag if you want, and please carry my kitten, it's awfully too big for my size of body."

Goku chuckled and nodded in acceptance as he helped his prince with his stuff and began to walk him home.

"_Everything . . . Everything we went through, it seems like a dream._" Goku sighed out.

"What's wrong Goku?" Vegeta blushed as he looked over at the bigger saiyan with his mint green eyes.

"Ah nothing, nothing." Goku smiled as he giggled, "Nothing at all my love."

Vegeta blushed slightly as he leaned in and pecked Goku's lips, "I won't ever regret kissing you or falling in love with you Goku. Never in my life."

Goku's eyes widened at the fullest and smiled again, "Yeah, me too."

"_Oh my, thank you! Thank you Halloween night!_"


End file.
